Mermaid Man Tribute
by Androidfish7
Summary: A tragedy has befallen Bikini Bottom, Mermaid Man has finally closed his eyes for the final time. Now, the residents, and some outside people appear at his funeral to say goodbye one last time.
1. Prologue

**Mermaid Man Tribute by Androidfish7**

**_Notice: This story has been typed by me in tribute to Ernest Borgnine, who died on 7/11/12 at the age of 95. I do not own "Spongebob Squarepants" nor do I own any rights to Nickelodeon or anything by Viacom._**

Blake was one day resting in their mansion in heaven, when Karie approached Blake with their home phone. "We have a caller" Karie said, as Blake took the phone. "Blake speaking?" Blake greeted. "Hello Blake, you may not know much about me, but my name is Barnacle Boy" The voice said. "Barnacle Boy, how could I forget you? So what's up?" Blake replied. "It's Mermaid Man. Last night Mermaid Man went to sleep... And..." Barnacle Boy stuttered. "And, what happened, did he have a bad dream or something?" Blake asked. "No. He didn't wake up." Barnacle Boy replied. "Oh." Blake said, as this was all Blake could muster to say. "Yeah, and I know how close Mermaid Man and your father were, so I thought I'd call you guys up, any chance you could get White on the phone?" Barnacle Boy asked. "You haven't heard, I take it?" Blake responded. "No...? What happened?" Barnacle Boy replied. "Well, White and Mermaid Man are fighting crime in the troubled city in the sky" Blake replied. "I am troubled to hear that information. Well, thought I'd tell you, we're holding the funeral in a few days, it'd probably have meant the world to Mermaid Man if White could've attended, but now I see that's not exactly an option." Barnacle Boy replied. "I'll attend the funeral, I remember growing up as a kid, and when Mermaid Man retired from fighting crime, and White had to go away, Mermaid Man always babysat for White, and Mermaid Man and I grew close, I owe it to Mermaid Man to go to the funeral" Blake replied. "That's really nice, I'm sure Mermaid Man... And White... Appreciate it greatly. I'll see you soon" Barnacle Boy replied, as they both hung up. Blake sighed a sigh of sadness, as he packed a small handgun, a Five Seven, incase anything went wrong, not that Blake expected trouble, but paranoia never sleeps for some people. "Where are you going?" Karie asked, as Blake packed the Five Seven. "I am going to Bikini Bottom. Mermaid Man's funeral is being held in a few days, and Barnacle Boy asked me to attend" Blake replied. "Oh. Well, good luck, I'll hold down the fort while you're gone" Karie replied, as they hugged each other, and Blake left the mansion, and entered one of the portals to Bikini Bottom. Blake walked into the city, and approached the Krusty Krab. There, Barnacle Boy was at a seat, eating a Krabby Patty. Blake entered the restaurant, as he was greeted by a handshake from Barnacle Boy. "Good of you to come" Barnacle Boy said, as they sat down. Blake then smelt the Krabby Patties on a grill nearby. "So, how's The Sponge Kid taking it?" Blake asked. "Who, Spongebob? Oh, it's been hard on everyone, Mermaid Man was a strong figure in the community, and his death has affected just about everyone here." Barnacle Boy replied. "I know that White and Mermaid Man fought alongside each other, but did you ever fight alongside White?" Blake asked. "Yes, once, we got into an all out brawl with the Dirty Bubble, Man Ray, and Dark, and we only won because Mermaid Man stepped in front of a shot that would probably have killed me, and I got off the attack I was charging, which popped the Dirty Bubble and distracted Dark and Man Ray, while White moved in and killed Man Ray, forcing Dark to flee. That was Mermaid Man's last fight, as he retired after that." Barnacle Boy replied. "Sounds valiant. Just like my father" Blake said, as Squidward came over to their table. "Welcome to the Krusty Krab, how may I help you?" Squidward said. "Just a fifth of whiskey and a Krabby Patty'll do" Blake said, as Squidward jotted something down on a notepad and walked away. Then Squidward walked into an officeroom and said something to someone in there, and Mr Krabs emerged from the office to greet Blake. The 2 shook hands. "What brings you into Bikini Bottom?" Mr Krabs asked. "Oh, nothing good, I am just here to attend Mermaid Man's funeral" Blake replied. "Yeah, real sad what happened to Mermaid Man" Mr Krabs said, before Barnacle Boy got angry. "Alright look, nothing HAPPENED to Mermaid Man, he died peacefully in his sleep, you make it sound like someone murdered him!" Barnacle Boy exclaimed. "I didn't mean to say it like that" Mr Krabs said, as he walked away. "God dammit what am I gonna do without Mermaid Man?" Barnacle Boy asked. "Well hell, what're you asking me for?" Blake asked. "Oh, I don't know, it's just Mermaid Man and I were like brothers, I spent my childhood training to become Mermaid Man's sidekick, and now Mermaid Man is gone!" Barnacle Boy exclaimed. "I am sorry for your loss" Blake said, as Blake tried to console Barnacle Boy, but to no avail. "Look, the funeral is in a few days, you can hang out at my room in the Retirement home until then. Thanks for coming" Barnacle Boy said.


	2. Ripper

**Mermaid Man Tribute by Androidfish7**

**_Notice: This story has been typed by me in tribute to Ernest Borgnine, who died on 7/11/12 at the age of 95. I do not own "Spongebob Squarepants" nor do I own any rights to Nickelodeon or anything by Viacom._**

_The next morning:_

Blake stood outside the retirement home, it was about 3 AM and it seemed like the entire town of Bikini Bottom was asleep. However, Blake discovered this wasn't true when Barnacle Boy approached Blake. "Not sleepy hmm?" Barnacle Boy said. "I don't sleep, remember who I am now" Blake said, as Barnacle Boy nodded. "So, I actually wanted to tell you, before he died, Mermaid Man apparently had a will, and you were mentioned in it. Come with me" Barnacle Boy said, as they entered the building and entered Barnacle Boy's room. "Sit on the couch, we're going to the Merma-Lair" Barnacle Boy said, as they sat down, Barnacle Boy pulled a lever, and the couch turned about 90 degrees counter clock wise, and Barnacle Boy and Blake fell through some kind of pit, and onto a mattress. Blake slowly stood up. "Wow, nice hideout" Blake said, observing everything in the hideout. There was everything, from automated wall turrets to AGRs patrolling the ground and they had MQBB-87 DragonFly Drones in the air. "Yup, they fire on everyone but Mermaid Man and I, or I anyway" Barnacle Boy said. "Hmm, odd that they haven't noticed me yet" Blake said. "Yeah, it is, usually it's hell bringing in guests, I guess they're just smart enough to know that you're an ally" Barnacle Boy remarked. "Anyway, why are we here?" Blake asked. "Oh, yes, follow me" Barnacle Boy said, as they walked for about 15 minutes, and approached their Armory. "Mermaid Man devoted his life to science after retiring from fighting crime, and he made some pretty awesome things, and in his will, he left one weapon of your choice to you." Barnacle Boy said, as Barnacle Boy showed Blake all the weapons that Mermaid Man had crafted. There was a sniper rifle, apparently covered in some kind of red substance, and an SMG, an LMG, a Hammer, a Revolver, a Shotgun, all covered in the same thing. "These are Mermaid Man's 'hybrid guns', they go as follow, the sniper rifle is a Corpse Piercer, the SMG is a Corpse Ripper, the LMG is a Corpse Destroyer, the Hammer is a Corpse Crusher, the Revolver is a Corpse Shooter, and the shotgun is a Corpse Blaster." Barnacle Boy said. "What's that red stuff?" Blake asked. "Not long ago, Bikini Bottom got hit by a zombie apocalypse of our own. Mermaid Man killed 30 zombies, brought them down here, and coated the weapons in zombie flesh, and dried it off so that it would stick. May sound disgusting, but it's actually really smart, the flesh is sticky enough where it provides a foregrip on each gun, it lightens the guns, except the Destroyer, and it's easier to handle, making reloading faster. It is also more flexible, enough so that it can keep higher magazines. Mermaid Man left one of your choice to you in his will, so here you go." Barnacle Boy said. "Wow, amazing!" Blake said. "What's more, is the guns have some kind of phosphorous bullets, so firing them sounds like you're firing a Star Wars Beam Rifle." Barnacle Boy said. Blake then thought for a minute. "_Well, I don't need the Crusher because I already have The Avenger, Karie would probably love the Piercer and Eustace would like the Ripper, and Eugene would love the Shooter, but as for me, I think I could go nuts with that Destroyer." _Blake thought. "Well? Have you made up your mind?" Barnacle Boy asked. "Yes" Blake said. "I would like the..."

Meanwhile, while Blake and Barnacle Boy were at the Merma-Lair, Man Ray, presumed to have been killed, was actually hiding out right underground of the Chum Bucket, where Plankton had once tried to make an underground restaurant. _"So, the old Milkmaid (Nickname Man Ray gave Mermaid Man) Man has finall died. All we have to do is take out the Baby Boy (Barnacle Boy's nickname Man Ray gave) and we can destroy the entire town!" _Man Ray thought, as the Dirty Bubble also "popped" up. "I think it's time to launch the offensive on Bikini Bottom" Dirty Bubble suggested, as they prepared their weapons and drones. They were brewing up trouble, although they did not know Blake was in Bikini Bottom.

"The Corpse Ripper seems more my style, and I can loan it to my allies in times of need" Blake said. "Good choice, here you go (hands Blake the Corpse Ripper)" Barnacle Boy said. "Yeah. So, the funeral is tomorrow. Anything we can do to prepare for it?" Blake asked. "Yeah, rumor has it that Man Ray and the Dirty Bubble are back. I'm not sure if this is true, it's probably not, but why take chances? Anyway, do me a favor, just have the Corpse Ripper ready to go if anything happens" Barnacle Boy said. "I really didn't come here looking for violence. But I will stop others trying to impose it." Blake said. "Good, then that will be all we'll need from you" Barnacle Boy said.


	3. Crusher

**Mermaid Man Tribute by Androidfish7**

**_Notice: This story has been typed by me in tribute to Ernest Borgnine, who died on 7/11/12 at the age of 95. I do not own "Spongebob Squarepants" nor do I own any rights to Nickelodeon or anything by Viacom._**

_The next morning (day of the funeral):_

Upon further analysis, Blake determined that the Corpse Ripper used .50 handgun ammo. This was easy to obtain, so ammo would never be an issue. Blake stood outside the entrance to the Bikini Bottom Funeral Home, awaiting Barnacle Boy and everyone else who would set up the funeral to arrive. It was about 5 AM, little less than 1 hour until Barnacle Boy was expected to arrive, and little less than 2 hours until the Funeral Home crew was supposed to show up, and guests would be allowed in. Blake noted that the funeral would be under high guard, as there were some sniper towers nearby and a few DragonFire MQ-27 Drones were patrolling the inside of the Funeral Home. Not many, but enough to keep out the few troublemakers that didn't like Mermaid Man when he was alive. Blake reasoned that only the truly insane would interfere with the funeral of such a public icon such as Mermaid Man, but taking precautions was wise. There were some boats (cars) passing by, a few people roamed the streets of Bikini Bottom, and the morning Clams chirped evermore. There was not a sound in the air as the morning sun came up and Blake realized that it was 6:15 and Barnacle Boy was running late. No sooner had Blake thought this, than Barnacle Boy did show up. "Hello Blake" Barnacle Boy greeted Blake. "Hey, you're a bit late" Blake said. "Yeah, that'll happen, this Invisible Boatmobile doesn't get by traffic too easily, people keep cutting me off and passing me because they don't realize the Boatmobile is invisible. Anyway, how're things? Everything looking clear so far?" Barnacle Boy asked. "Oh, I hope so, you'd really have to be a true nut job to interfere with a funeral like this, but then again, the world is #$%ed up so I don't really know. Nothing yet, but this Funeral Home isn't exactly defenseless, which is good" Blake said. "Well, I guess we just wait here. I brought a few Krabby Patties if you could eat" Barnacle Boy said. "For the same reason I don't need sleep, I don't need to eat" Blake said. "Oh yeah, I just remember you getting the Krabby Patty at the Krusty Krab awhile back" Barnacle Boy said. "Yeah, I'm gonna bring that back home and give it to the others, Eugene'll know how to make them, he never stops rambling about how he was the Navy's master chef before becoming a Commander." Blake said. "Smart thinking. Run Ol' Man Krabs out of business" Barnacle Boy said. Blake shook his head. "I have no ill will towards Mr Krabs, I just think it'd be something for Eugene to do." Blake said. "Well, alright, really doesn't matter too much to me anyway" Barnacle Boy said, as Blake nodded. "Wow, look at the time, 7:00 already" Barnacle Boy said, as no sooner had this been said, than did a car with a sign on it, reading "Bikini Bottom Funeral Services" pulled up. A few people stepped out of the car, and one of them pulled out some keys and unlocked the door. The person turned to Blake. "Pleasure to meet you 2, my name's Fred Richmond, and I am the owner of this Funeral Home." Fred said, shaking Blake's hand. "Pleasure to meet you as well Mr Richmond" Blake said, as everyone entered the Funeral Home. "So, what time are guests scheduled to appear?" Barnacle Boy asked. "Oh, we've had a change of plans, we've got about 2 hours until they show up" Fred replied, as the people with Fred began taking positions, 2 in Sniper Towers, and 1 of them began to program the MQ-27 DragonFire Drones. "I hope we don't need them" Blake said, pointing to the Drones. "Me too, but stay attentive. You never know." Fred replied. Then Blake noticed something. "Your suitcase (The one Fred was carrying) is full of 5.5 MM Rifle bullets, you're armed." Blake said. "Yes, I have with me my M16. I never leave home without it, and what better day than today to have it, am I wrong?" Fred replied, as Blake shook his head. "Guess not. I have a Corpse Ripper on me" Blake said. "Ah yes, we reviewed the will, and we finally managed to distribute to everyone what Mermaid Man wanted." Fred said. Barnacle Boy got annoyed. "Why do you seem so happy? We're at a god damned funeral!" Barnacle Boy said. "Nice day out isn't it?" Fred asked. Blake noticed that Fred did not answer the question. "Hey, I'm pretty sure Barnacle Boy just asked you a question" Blake said. "What? Oh yes, I am not happy at all. Nope, not one bit" Fred replied. Barnacle Boy frowned. "Alright then." Barnacle Boy said. "We also managed to get the Silver Bullet band to show up today, they were Mermaid Man's favorite band" Fred said. "Hmm. I like that idea" Barnacle Boy said. "How did you manage that? Didn't the band break up?" Blake asked. "Yes but they reunited for this one last performance." Fred replied. "But you don't understand, half of the band died of old age! (in the future)" Blake replied. "We have interns who can play just as good as the oldies" Fred replied. "Blake, any chance I could talk with you in private for a second?" Barnacle Boy asked, as they walked outside of the entrance, out of ear shot. "This guy's #$%ing insane" Barnacle Boy said. "Yeah, he sure is, and I can't wait to see how this whole Silver Bullet thing plays itself out. But let's just try to forget about it for now." Blake said. "Alright, but I'm keeping my eye on that guy" Barnacle Boy said. "You think I'm not? Let's just go back inside, let it all go, maybe everything is fine" Blake said. "I hope so" Barnacle Boy said, as they re-entered the Funeral Home.


	4. Shooter

**Mermaid Man Tribute by Androidfish7**

**_Notice: This story has been typed by me in tribute to Ernest Borgnine, who died on 7/11/12 at the age of 95. I do not own "Spongebob Squarepants" nor do I own any rights to Nickelodeon or anything by Viacom._**

_Back at the Super-Villains Lair:_

"Pack your weapons, Bubble, we're ready to unleash a drone attack on Bikini Bottom!" Man Ray exclaimed. "Well Jeez, with all the drones we're sending out, hardly seems like we need weapons" The Dirty Bubble replied. "Too bad! We need the weapons if the drones fail or don't work all the way!" Man Ray exclaimed, as Man Ray grabbed an M4A1 Carbine and an Executioner pistol, while Dirty Bubble grabbed a Kriss Vector and a Glock 17, which were light enough for him to grip, despite the fact he was a bubble. "Let's go" Said Man Ray, as Man Ray deployed 2000 MQ-27 Dragonfire Drones, and they took the elevator that Plankton had left behind, and within minutes were standing right in front of the Krusty Krab. Civilians quickly began to take notice. "Look! It's Man Ray!" one shouted, before Man Ray turned and gunned the civilian down with the M4A1. The Drones then rose above ground level, and began suicide bombing many buildings and civilians in the town, but some of them had been programmed has firing drones, meaning they had small automatic guns in them and fired on anyone other than Man Ray or The Dirty Bubble. Within seconds, hundreds of civilians had been killed, the Chum Bucket was up in flames, and Mr Krabs was standing outside the Krusty Krab, armed with a Colt M1897 Trench Gun, but this old World War 2 shotgun was only delaying the inevitable, and it was actually doing a good job, as Mr Krabs had managed to pick off a few drones, but eventually, they just overwhelmed Mr Krabs, and the Krusty Krab soon had massive collateral damage. "Me money!" Mr Krabs yelled, but it was too late, as the drones annihilated the Krusty Krab. Thankfully, everybody had escaped it in time to avoid injury or death, but those who left the Krusty Krab were being picked off by the firing drones. Any unarmed civilians were just lunch meat for these mechanical vultures. And all the time, neither Man Ray nor Dirty Bubble had even taken so much as a single step. "Now let's go find Baby Boy and Milkmaid Man's grave and desecrate it!" Man Ray said, as they began making their way over to the Funeral Home.

_10 minutes earlier:_

Blake and Barnacle Boy re-entered the Funeral Home. Guests were expected to arrive very shortly now, and Blake had just finished making sure everything was tidy and the reception would be good. "Well, I guess these will be our final goodbyes" Barnacle Boy said. "Yup, sure seems that way" Blake said. All of a sudden, a civilian came running to the home. "Well, looks like it's time to have our guests" Barnacle Boy said, but upon further inspection, it appeared that this fish was bleeding, and fast. "Oh my God! It's just as the prophecy stated, the sun as fallen out of orbit with the Earth, and sunspots are coming to kill us!" The civilian screamed. "Whoa, whoa, what do you mean the sun has fallen out of orbit? Is this some kind of Pre Galileo cosmic nightmare? The Earth is in orbit with the sun, not the other way around, second, what the hell happened to you?" Blake asked. The civilian then looked up at Blake, as he slumped and fell to the ground, dead. "This can't be good" Barnacle Boy said. "Well, let's go... Holy crap!" Blake said, as a few firing drones came zipping their way. Using a quickdraw finger, Blake took out the Corpse Ripper, but then realized something. "I have no .50 bullets for this thing!" Blake said, putting the Ripper away. Blake took out a Five Seven. "That's all you have?" Barnacle Boy said. Blake aimed and shot down 2 drones. "It'll have to suffice!" Blake said. "I don't have much either!" Barnacle Boy said, taking out a K-50M SMG. "Wait a minute, that thing takes .50 ammo!" Blake said. "Hey it does! Catch!" Barnacle Boy yelled, tossing Blake 3 stacks of 800 bullets. "It's not much, it'll have to last!" said Blake, loading the Corpse Ripper. After about a minute or 2, it didn't appear like anymore drones were coming. "What the hell is going on?" Barnacle Boy exclaimed. "I don't know!" Blake said. "Let's head into the city!" Barnacle Boy exclaimed, as they ran as fast as they could into Bikini Bottom. It looked like the Bikini Bottom military was responding to the attacks, as there were some foot soldiers with assault rifles in the streets, and there was carnage everywhere, buildings were on fire, citizens were running around, either on fire or disembodied, and the military had their hands full with the drones. All of a sudden, they heard loud yells from behind them. "Well if it isn't Baby Boy!" someone behind them said. Barnacle Boy then shuddered. "Only one person has ever called me Baby Boy" Barnacle Boy said, as they both turned around and faced Man Ray and The Dirty Bubble. "Look! It's Blake Winger, guardian of the heavens!" Dirty Bubble exclaimed, as Man Ray looked. "It matters not, this drone attack has already been successful, there's nothing Blake, or anyone, could do about it!" Man Ray said. Blake ran after them, as Man Ray got into a boat and began driving away. "Oh no you don't!" Blake said, as Blake's wings spread and Blake began gaining speed on the boat easily. Blake then flew right next to Man Ray. Man Ray took out the M4A1 Carbine and shot Blake right in the shoulder with it, but Blake was unfazed. Blake glided over the boat and dropped down, as Blake grabbed Man Ray's neck, and held the Five Seven to Man Ray's head. Just when all seemed over for Man Ray, Dirty Bubble came from behind and stabbed Blake in the back of the neck with a WakiZashi knife. Blake winced in pain, and this was enough for Man Ray to break free, as Man Ray knocked the Five Seven out of Blake's hands, and turned around. Blake took out the Corpse Ripper and fired at The Dirty Bubble, but the Dirty Bubble, being able to float, floated away from the boat and easily dodged the bullets. Man Ray, seeing an attack of opportunity, shot Blake in the back of the head with the Executioner (something that would normally have annihilated a human), but Blake turned around, bloodshot eyes and bleeding heavily (an Executioner uses 28 gauge shotgun shells, so such a blast would've gone through the head). Blake swatted the Executioner away and took out The Avenger. Blake swung at Man Ray with The Avenger, but Man Ray barely dodged the blow. Meanwhile, Barnacle Boy pulled up close to the boat with the Invisible Boatmobile. " #$% you Man Ray!" Barnacle Boy yelled, as he took out a Colt Python and fired a shot at Man Ray's head. The blow was enough to knock Man Ray out of the car. Meanwhile, The Dirty Bubble floated back to the boat. Blake, however, took out The Avenger and popped The Dirty Bubble so harshly and definitively that the force would've been enough to knock down an entire sky scraper. "Damn... Thanks!" Blake said. "No problem, they needed to be stopped" said Barnacle Boy. "Wanna go confirm the kill on Man Ray?" Blake asked. "Yes, we need to be sure this time" Barnacle Boy replied, as they backtracked, and found Man Ray not too far back. Man Ray's entire left side of the head had been taken off, and there was tons of collateral damage from falling out of the truck. "Well, I think he's dead. You don't need to be a doctor to confirm this one" Blake said. "Got a match?" Barnacle Boy asked. "Why?" Blake asked. "Just answer me, do you have a match?" Barnacle Boy asked. "Yeah, here (tosses Barnacle Boy a match)" Blake replied. Barnacle Boy lit the match, and threw it at Man Ray's body. "This son of a bitch can burn in hell" Barnacle Boy said. "I understand. It looks like the drones are gone, both the wrong-doers are dead, now all there's left to do is say goodbye" Blake said. They walked for a while, and finally reached the Funeral Home. "How's it feel?" Barnacle Boy asked. "What?" Blake replied. "I saw Man Ray shoot you in the head with a pocket shotgun (nickname for The Executioner), that's not something typical people can survive, and your eyes look bloody to hell, how do they feel?" Barnacle Boy asked. "Well, I've got a horrid headache and my eyes keep watering, but it'll get better." Blake said. "Sure hope so. We're lucky as hell my shot hit Man Ray in the head" Barnacle Boy said. "You really handled yourself back there. And I want you to know I think you've got it in you to protect this town" Blake said. Barnacle Boy turned around. "Based off of what? The town's destroyed" Barnacle Boy said. "Ha, but the main threat is gone, and you really helped me out by killing Ray Man" Blake said. "Man Ray" Barnacle Boy corrected. "Yeah, well, he ain't #$% now" Blake said. "That is true" Barnacle Boy said, as they approached Mermaid Man's grave. It read:

_Here lies Mermaid Man (true identity Ernest Borgnine)_

_1917-2012_

_Died a peaceful death in bed, will forever be remembered for overwatching the town and keeping everyone safe_

_We'll miss you forever, Rest In Peace for all of eternity_

"Almost brings tears to your eyes doesn't it?" Barnacle Boy said. "Yup, and here it is. Our final words" Blake said. "Mermaid Man... I will forever miss you, and I've got big shoes to fill, but I promise you, I swear on my grave, which hopefully isn't soon, that I will keep the town safe and I will do it in your honor! Oh God... Oh God..." Barnacle Boy said, as he began to break down crying. Blake went to comfort Barnacle Boy. "There, there, he's in a better world now. I promise to take care of him, life in the heavens will be grand for him" Blake said. "Blake?" Barnacle Boy asked. "Yes?" Blake replied. "I want you to have the Corpse Shooter, alright?" Barnacle Boy asked. "Alright, thank you" Blake said. The day had been done, the Funeral, while under peril, had taken place, and Mermaid Man was being left to rest for eternity. After getting the Corpse Shooter, Blake eventually went back to the heavens, while Bikini Bottom rebuilt and eventually returned to a peaceful and prosperous state.

_1 day later:_

Blake arrived back in the heavens. "What a ride" Blake thought, as he entered Heaven's gates. Blake went to their super computer, which he had re-renamed Mira after White had renamed it Vi, after a TV show they had seen. "Mira, bring up recent spiritual entrances" Blake said. "We have 11,855 recent ones" Mira replied. "Search the data base for 'Ernest Borgnine'" Blake commanded. Instantly, Mermaid Man was teleported next to Blake. "Is the evil defeated?" Mermaid Man asked. "Yes, it is defeated." Blake said. "Oh goodie, can I have extra broccoli?" Mermaid Man asked. "Of course" Blake replied, as Blake led Mermaid Man to the Chamber of Dreams, a Chamber that gives deceased souls the ability to relive or revise any part of their life in any way that they wanted. "Is this the cafeteria?" Mermaid Man asked. "It can be whatever you want it to be" Blake replied, as Mermaid Man entered the Chamber of Secrets. "Thank you sonny" Mermaid Man said. "Thank you Mermaid Man, and enjoy the Cafeteria." Blake said, as Blake shut the door, and Mermaid Man walked in. Blake had just granted Mermaid Man eternal happiness, and it looked like that was all. Blake sighed, and entered the Mansion, wondering what to do next.

**_The end_**

**_R.I.P Ernest Borgnine 1/24/1917 - 7/11/2012_**


End file.
